Loony Lovegood
by Penitence
Summary: A collection of one shots about encounters with Luna Lovegood and various other characters. (characters: The Joker; Loki; Voldemort; Tom Riddle) Note: English is not my native language. I apologize for any errors that are certainly present
1. Arkham Asylum

Nobody knew where she came from or who she was. One day, her blond head appeared between the Arkham inmates. She was an extraordinary girl. She spoke often of surreal things and creatures. And was surrounded by an innocent, almost childlike aura. And so, it was only natural that she aroused the interest of the cruel criminals in Arkham.

''Are you the sweet new bird?,'' the Joker said and tore Luna from her daydream. He leaned casually against the tree under which she sat and his face graced a wide scary smile. He watched her every move as she rose. To his surprise, she gave him an indefinable glance and a dreamy smile. And for a brief moment, his heart began to beat wildly. Such a thing had never happened to him before. She had confused him completely.  
He did not like it. Not. one. bit.

He reacted instantly and pressed her against the hard trunk of the tree. And he pressed his knife against her neck until it cut into her skin. He watched as the blood slid down her throat. Then he let his gaze wander back to her face and waited anxiously for her response. Would she cry? Or beg and plead, just like everyone else.  
But the little thing looked at him with her big silvery gray eyes and it seemed as if she looked directly into the depths of his soul. Then she streched out her delicate hand to touch him and stroked his scar gently. Her response took his breath away and made him speechless. He was petrified. ''It is beautiful,'' Luna said, giving him a sincere smile.

Then she strolled away humming and was again, lost in her thoughts.


	2. Burdened with glorious purpose

He walked slowly and confidently, from the towering building.  
''Kneel!,'' he exclaimed with an imperious voice that brooked no protest. The crowd followed insecure and scared his command. He let his eyes slide over the crouched mass. A self-congratulatory smile spread across his lips. But then he stop short. Only one person didn't bow. Who would dare to defy him! He stepped closer and could see that it was a small petite girl. Compared to him, she was tiny. Her long blond hair fell to her hips and in her big childlike eyes was a dreamy look.

''Did you not understand me? I said, Kneel!,'' he ordered again. And only then, when he stood directly in front of her, she seemed to really pay him attention. She looked at him and replied with a soft voice, ''Oh, I heard you, you know. But I couldn't unterstand the sense of your request. So I tought...'' But she did not continue. Because he cupped her chin and turned her face, so that he could look deep into her eyes. ''That was not a request, you silly little thing,'' he said scornfully, and tightened his grip, ''That was an order!'' He watched her and searched her face for any sign of the pain, that she felt for sure. But he couldn't see anything.

Her whole attitude spoke of an unnatural calmness and serenity. And in her eyes was a hint of a feeling that he could not define. He didn't like it. He could hardly bear it. During his gloomy thoughts, her soft voice rang out again. ''I wonder, what has happened to you. Why are you so sad?,'' she said. Her sincerity left him speechless. But then he laughed out loud. He could hardly believe it himself but for a brief moment, he had actually toyed with the idea to tell this little unworthy girl, everything. His grief, his pain, his despair. He wondered, where this crazy thought came from. Maybe it was just the way she smiled at him now. Quite as if, he were much more than a monster.

He let his thumb, slide down her cheek. His fingerprints were already visible on her chin. And he liked the sight and thought to have left a mark on should he do with her? Should he keep her and plunge them both into an abyss of infinite chaos. Was that even an option?  
No, this whole mission served a higher and more important purpose. He would kill her. So no one would ever question his power. His grip on the scepter strengthened and the familiar heady sense of power flowed through his veins.  
But then, he rethought his decision.  
Killing her would be far too simple. He would manipulate her and make her his puppet.  
To show everyone how futile any resistance really was. So he put the scepter to her chest, looked into her eyes and waited.

But even after a few minutes, they were still clear and shone in their extraordinary silvery gray color.


	3. The mind of a Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort was drenched in sweat. His hand trembled and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Every night, she robbed him of his sleep. Her voice like a siren whisper, spoke of wondrous things. Her long blond hair caressed her delicate face. And when she smiled her eyes gleamed with warmth and affection. But when he tried to touch her, she disappeared. He woke up, alone in the darkness. Only the feeling of emptiness and longing remained. And no potion and no spell were able to give him relief. He was trapped in this endless nightmare, without any chance to escape. Some days, he was certain that he would lose his mind. Who was she? Why did he dreamed of her every night? Why, this constant longing for her.

Harry Potter was writhing in agony on the cold stone floor of the Ministry. Voldemort's toxic power raged in his body and threatened to tear him apart. Dumbledore knelt down beside him and spoke to him in a hushed whisper. He knew the boy was strong enough to get rid of Voldemort's clutches. After mere minutes which seemed like an eternity, he prevailed.  
But the exhaustion paralyzed his muscles and he lay trembling and weak.  
With a last smug look, Voldemort gathered his power to disappear.  
But then he remained rooted to the spot.

There, between Potter's simple-minded friends was the reason for his sleepless nights. And she was breathtaking. Although she was injured and exhausted, she was surrounded by an aura of calm and confidence. As their eyes met, she smiled at him. As if they had been looking for each other all their lives and eventually found each other again.  
He felt the urge to capture her and never let go. But he ran out of time.  
So he had to go without her.

But he would find her again, no matter what the cost.


	4. I am Lord Voldemort

Hogwarts, 1944

They were the same and yet so different. A loner, just like him. Alone in this world because she was so different. But there was so much more inside of her.  
Tom Riddle already perceived this, when he saw her for the first time. She was talented, extraordinary and pretty. But also lonely. So, easy to manipulate. Just the right thing, for the future most feared wizard, in the world.  
She would be his. Whether she wanted to or not.

''Hello, Tom Riddle,'' came her soft voice, before he had the chance to catch her attention. How did she know that he was there? But most of all: How did she know, who he was? When he stepped closer, she turned to him and gave him a gentle smile.  
''I've been waiting for you,'' she said, brushing her long hair back.  
Tom let his gaze wander, examining her.  
''Who are you?,'' he asked irritated. He was confused beyond measure. It was a feeling, he had not felt in a long time. And he hated it. For a brief moment, he considered the idea to torture her until he had wormed every little secret out of her. But for a reason, he couldn't explain, he didn't wish to torment or hurt her. On the contrary.  
He wanted to touch her, at all costs.  
In this moment, she took his hand and said, ''Come, take a walk with me, Tom.''  
He was speechless. It took a while, before he regained composure. However, there was no time to argue because she already led him away. And he had no other choice, but to follow her.

Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. And weeks turned to months.  
They shared every minute of it. Sometimes, he wondered what it was, that drew him like a moth to the flame. He couldn't understand it.  
It was beyond his control and beyond all logic.  
He lost himself. His plans unraveled.  
And yet, for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid.

She became his whole world.  
But one day, she disappeared. As if she had never existed.


	5. He who must not be named

The first thing she noticed, when she walked into the twilit room, was the snake. A beautiful creature, that layed at his feet in proud posture, looking at Luna curiously. The next thing was the man, who sat hidden in the shadow, observing her. ''Come closer, '' came his hissing voice. Two pairs of ruby-red eyes watched Luna as she moved closer. And now, in the dim light, she could see the whole dimension of his greed for power. His facial features had nothing in common with the young man, whom he had once been.

Lord Voldemort's eyes traveled over her body, to her face that had haunted him for many years. His gaze was cold, every other person would have been frozen with fear, but not Luna. Because she knew that there was so much more hidden underneath than he wanted to reveal. ''Kneel'', he commanded with an imperious voice. Her only reaction was a soft smile. ''I am not one of your servants, Tom. I never was. I never will be.'' Nobody would have dared to speak in such a manner to him. Nobody, except for Luna. He reacted within seconds and before she knew it he towered over her, like a snake ready to attack. He seized her fragile neck, saying, ''Don't forget who I am, little Luna. Tom Riddle no longer exists, he is in the past. A worthless shell that I have discarded a long time ago. Look at me! I am everything that I had ever dreamed of and so much more.''

Loosing his grip slowly, he let his fingers wander gently over her throat to her cheek. Holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he said, ''Did you thought that you could escape from me? Me, the most powerful wizard in the world. You have always been naive, but who would have thought that you are so foolish.'' His smile was cruel, even terrifying. But even now, as she was at his mercy, Luna was the one that threw him off balance. ''I love you,'' she whispered, without hesitation.

Voldmort stood frozen, completely spreechles. He didn't even dare to breath, because he feared that this was eventually one of his countless horrible dreams, in which the only thing he ever truly desired, vanished before his very eyes. But he felt her warmth, her body that pressed against his, like two halves of a whole, felt _her_ and he knew that this was real. That she was here with him. That she was _his_.

Forever.


End file.
